Neve
by Persefone-San
Summary: O francês olhou o agitado escorpiano que invadiu seu templo sem pedir permissão. Precisavam conversar... Yaoi-MiloxCamus


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masame Kurumada e cia.

**Localização temporal: **Faz pouco mais de um ano que Camus e Milo concluíram o treinamento para cavaleiro e nesta fic eles têm 16 anos.

Esta fic é um presente de aniversário para _**Chibiusa-chan**_!! Parabéns, fofa! Muitos anos de vida, muita saúde e paz para ti, miguxa do meu kokoro!

**Neve**

– Camus !!

O francês olhou o agitado escorpiano que invadiu seu templo sem pedir permissão. O loiro parecia muito entusiasmado e sem dúvidas estava todo encasacado. Sem dizer uma palavra, Milo lhe tirou o livro que lia, jogando sobre a mesa ao lado, e agarrou-lhe os pulsos tentando arrasta-lo às pressas para o jardim que ficava aos fundos da Casa de _Aquarius_.

– Calma, Milo. Já vi que nevou. – o ruivo levantou para acompanhá-lo, apenas para acalmá-lo, deixando-se conduzir.

Seguiram por uma porta na lateral da região habitável de seu templo, que dava para um pequeno jardim próximo a um penhasco.

Camus sabia que sua grama aparada estava encoberta pela neve, não seria novidade. Viu depois que acordara com a claridade opaca e com a baixa temperatura, que era agradável. Tão agradável para si, que estava acostumado com o frio cortante da Sibéria, que estava apenas usando uma camisa e calça de moletom cinza, enquanto que Milo usava uma camisa grossa de gola alta e mais um casaco pesado e impermeável.

– Olhe! Não é lindo? – o grego sorriu de forma agradável e entusiasmada, saindo até o jardim.

Camus o acompanhou, admirado com a neve caindo em toda sua delicadeza e esplendor. Em Atenas era difícil ver os delicados flocos brancos caindo durante o dia _(1)._

– Realmente... Sentia falta de um cenário como este... – o aquariano ficou a contemplar a vista por algum tempo.

– Viu? E não queria sair... – Milo sorriu satisfeito, ainda um pouco eufórico. – Na Sibéria era assim?

– Mais ou menos... Onde eu fui treinado a temperatura é muito mais baixa e a neve cai na forma de cristais de gelo que brilham e se acumulam no chão parecendo diamantes _(2)._ Lá dificilmente se vê a neve caindo assim, branca e como se fosse macia.

– Deve ser lindo isso que me disse.

– O povo local chama esses cristais de gelo de pó de diamante. _(2)_ – observava, distraído, a paisagem propiciada pela neve que caía e pela altura em que se localizava a décima primeira casa zodiacal.

– Bonito nome. – o grego afastou a pouca neve que havia em um banco de pedra existente logo abaixo de uma oliveira e sentou-se.

Camus o acompanhou e fez o mesmo, sentando ao lado dele, calado.

– Sente falta da Rússia?

– Gostava de lá. Mas também gosto muito daqui. – disse a segunda frase olhando para o grego, que lhe sorriu.

– E o que costumava fazer nos tempos livres por lá? – voltou a olhar a neve cair, despreocupado, protegido pela árvore.

– Estudava. Ou em raros momentos, ainda no período inicial dos treinos, brincava na neve. Tinha de me acostumar com a temperatura mais baixa.

– Deve ter sido difícil... – sorriu.

– Como o treinamento de qualquer cavaleiro.

– Ora, vamos... Tenha seus méritos. Não deve ser fácil para um menino conseguir suportar e treinar em temperaturas tão baixas.

– E você teve de aprender anatomia para entender a importância dos pontos de seu ataque e, muito pior, teve de criar resistência a venenos.

– É... O tempo passou rápido... – sorriu – Nem parece que nos conhecemos há apenas um ano.

Era verdade. Milo fora localizado em um orfanato em Atenas e designado a treinar no Santuário para tornar-se cavaleiro; Camus fora encontrado em um orfanato em Paris e lavado para Sibéria para receber seu treinamento. Ambos haviam recebido a armadura dourada há pouco mais de um ano. Quando o francês foi chamado para o Santuário que Milo o conheceu.

– Temos personalidades e estilos completamente diferentes e ainda assim conseguimos nos dar bem. – o ruivo divagava.

– É porque não sou tão reservado com você, nem você impõe sua barreira contra mim. – sorriu, segurando a mão do aquariano.

Camus sorriu e suspirou. Estava ao lado do grego, de mãos dadas, ambos observando os flocos de neve caindo.

– Não tenho te visto muito ultimamente. Parece estar sempre ocupado e anda falando pouco comigo... O que tem acontecido? – o loiro perguntou.

– Andava muito ocupado com alguns preparativos e deveres por ordem do Grande Mestre. – fez uma pequena pausa – Se não fosse a neve, você teria me visto mais cedo hoje.

– Como? – sem entender, parou para observá-lo.

– Teria passado em sua casa para me despedir logo cedo, mas a neve fez com que alguns vôos fossem cancelados. Se o tempo não piorar, vou para a Sibéria no vôo de amanhã cedo. – Camus evitava o olhar do companheiro, prendendo sua visão em um ponto qualquer da paisagem.

– Camus! Nem me disse isso antes! – o escorpiano parecia magoado.

– Eu ia me despedir e deixei para lhe dizer no último momento porque não queria que você ficasse assim. Entenda, Milo.

O grego suspirou, resignado. Odiava esse jeito individualista de Camus, mas tinha de respeitar, ele sempre fora assim.

– E qual seria sua missão? – deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro do francês, permitindo que os corpos ficassem mais próximos.

– Não se trata de uma missão. Passarei alguns anos por lá. Receberei um pupilo. – levou a mão que segurava do escorpiano até o colo, envolvendo-a com suas duas mãos.

– Quantos anos acha...? – o grego perguntou, desanimado.

– Uns três ou quatro. – evitava encarar Milo. Camus logo percebeu que o loiro odiava despedidas tanto quanto ele próprio, mas suas obrigações de cavaleiro vinham em primeiro lugar.

– Mas pretende vir ao Santuário algumas vezes, durante este tempo? – o loirinho suspirou, olhando para cima. Visualizava o rosto do ruivo, mas não conseguia determinar o que se passava com ele. O semblante alvo transmitia a tranqüilidade de sempre, mas os olhos avermelhados estavam muito diferentes, ao permitir transpassar que Camus passava por um pequeno conflito interno.

– Não. Viria apenas se o Grande Mestre me convocasse.

– Mas vai voltar depois de treiná-lo, certo?

– Certo. Afinal, sou responsável pela casa de _Aquarius_.

– O Grande Mestre parece sempre querer nos manter afastados uns dos outros. Nós nem conhecemos os outros cavaleiros de ouro! _(3)_ – reclamou. – Vou me sentir sozinho tendo como companhia apenas o traidor _(4)_ e o Peixes... – admitiu, tirando a cabeça do ombro do ruivo e desviando os olhos do rosto dele para os galhos da oliveira logo acima, que estavam um pouco encobertos com gelo.

– Isso deve ter algum propósito. – o francês desconfiava do Santuário, mas não iria iniciar uma discussão com o escorpiano, que confiava cegamente no Grande Mestre. Ainda mais por suas suspeitas não terem sido comprovadas; mas estranhava que todo aquele tempo em que passou no Santuário, nunca pôde ver ou falar com Atena.

Camus olhou para o loiro, que parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Passou os dedos pelos fios dourados, num carinho.

– É muito tempo sem te ver. – Milo falou após alguns minutos.

– Sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?

– Sei... – suspirou e olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado, com um sorriso triste.

Milo tocou a pele alva numa carícia suave, contornando os traços finos do rosto de Camus e passou o polegar contornando os lábios rosados do francês. Por fim, aproximou-se mais dele, abraçando-o e unindo os lábios num leve roçar que logo foi se intensificando em um beijo pouco experiente, mas cheio de carinho.

Camus, que afagava suas costas durante o beijo, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos ao apartar, seus olhos se encontrando, intensos.

– Camus, eu go... – o grego fora interrompido pelos dedos indicador e médio do aquariano, que pousaram suavemente sobre seus lábios.

– Shh... Não diga. Não quero ouvir e nem pretendo falar. – retirou os dedos dos lábios do outro.

O vento começou a soprar mais forte, atingindo-os causando ondulações em suas madeixas e permitindo que os flocos de neve os alcançassem.

– E como será daqui pra frente? Não seremos mais ficantes, apenas amigos? – Milo permanecia sentado, observando acumular neve no cabelo do outro e a roupa se umedecer, aderindo lentamente ao corpo forte e jovem.

– Exato. Mas não me espere. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer após tanto tempo. – olhava diretamente nos olhos de Milo e os cantos dos seus lábios se moveram moldando um discreto, mas bonito sorriso. Observava a boca carnuda do grego e tornou a beijá-lo. Um beijo não só carinhoso, como também mais intenso, sugestivo e convidativo.

Milo apartou.

– Você é um idiota! – esbravejou irritado por ter sido avisado da viagem de última hora, e o puxou para que levantasse – Já que não teremos mais tempo... – tornou a beijá-lo e a conduzi-lo para o interior de _Aquarius_, os dois caminhando um tanto atrapalhados.

Camus envolveu a cintura do grego. Pouco depois passou suas mãos, um tanto inseguras, por dentro dos casacos dele, abraçando-o e trazendo mais para si, sentindo-o se arrepiar e estremecer.

Deixaram a neve que caia silenciosa para trás.

oOo

O sol fraco adentrava pelas janelas clareando a décima primeira casa zodiacal.

Camus terminou de se vestir e olhou para sua cama desfeita. Milo ainda ressonava tranqüilo, como um anjo adormecido, os cachos loiros e bonitos espalhados pelos lençóis brancos como fios de ouro. O peito nu, de pele bronzeada pelo típico sol grego, subia e descia lentamente descoberto pelo lençol. O francês tentava guardar tudo em sua mente, o máximo de detalhes possíveis que o pouco tempo que tinha lhe permitia.

O tempo ainda estava muito frio. Pegou outro cobertor e o envolveu com delicadeza para que não acordasse. Sorriu ao perceber que ele relaxara mais com o conforto e a proteção do ambiente mais frio.

Escreveu um bilhete com sua letra caprichosa e deixou sobre o móvel.

"_Precisei sair cedo e não quis te acordar. Cuide-se. _

_Camus."_

Sabia que o escorpiano esperaria, no mínimo, algo menos rude de despedida, mas dessa forma as coisas eram mais fáceis.

Colocou a urna de sua armadura nas costas e segurou sua pequena mala, lançando a ele um ultimo olhar. Não prenderia Milo a uma promessa de esperá-lo, tão pouco acreditava que o que sentiam agüentaria a distância por tanto tempo. O tempo passaria e as coisas mudariam. Nada no mundo era definitivo, a não se a morte.

– Au revoir, mon ami... – o aquariano disse baixo, mais para si que para o outro, e deixou o templo.

Esperava que conseguisse deixar de gostar de Milo, assim como pedia a Atena que ele o esquecesse. De agora em diante seriam apenas bons amigos, em nome do dever.

oOoOoOoOo

**Notas:** 1- Não encontrei nada que confirmasse que em Atenas costuma nevar apenas pela noite, mas deixei assim da mesma forma. Na verdade, coloquei Milo fazendo a festa por ser raro nevar em Atenas.

2- Mangá 05, página 12. Hyoga explicando.

3- Lembro que disseram no anime que era desconhecido a quantidade de cavaleiros de ouro de Atena. Então deduzi que eles não se conheciam.

4- Para quem não lembra, na série chamavam Aioria de traidor por ele ter o mesmo sangue de Aioros, seu irmão, que supostamente tentou matar Atena.

**N/A: **Eu sei que ainda não levo jeito para one-shots, mas estou tentando. E sei que foi mais um título infeliz, mas tenho problemas com isso. Espero todos tenham gostado, em especial você, _**Chibi**_. Beijo!! E agradeço a **Ilia Verseau **por ter betado!

Perséfone-san

25/02/2009


End file.
